


You knew too?

by infinitywarbrokeme



Series: (Please don't) hold me down [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rhodey regrets it all, Tony Stark Breaks, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric, mentions of recovery, this ones a doozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywarbrokeme/pseuds/infinitywarbrokeme
Summary: Steve wasn't the one who knew the truth about Tony's parents.





	You knew too?

Tony’s parents were killed by the Winter Soldier in 1991. That’s a secret that James Rhodes has been keeping since Steve Rogers had told him. Rhodey had never told Tony the news. It’s not that he doesn’t want to tell his friend, he truly wants to blurt it out, but he doesn’t want to hurt his friend.

The disagreement has caused a lot of damage to the Avengers as some are on the run. The media is calling it “The Civil War”. 

Natasha stays with the remaining Avengers since her charges were dropped per the request of King T’challa. She looks towards Tony and sees how much he’s changing. Of course she knows what happened between him and Rogers. She talks to Rogers nearly daily. 

“Tony,” she calls and waits for him to face her. “Come sit with me. I want to talk to you about something,” she notices how Tony ducks his head down in shame. “You didn’t do anything, big baby.” She sees him smile and walks towards her. She wonders what happened when he was a child. 

“What is it?” Tony asks as he sits down on the couch with her. 

“Have you talk to Steve?” 

He turns away and looks down at his shaking hands. “No, I don’t want to.”

“I don’t blame you for not talking to him,” she assures. “He fucked up by not telling you the truth. He’s worried about you, though,” she pulls out a folded piece of paper and places it into his hand. “He wanted me to give you this. I’m not sure what it is.”

“I’ll read this later,” he takes the letter. “Where’s Rhodey?”

“Getting sodas from the kitchen.” 

Tony takes a deep breath. “Have you noticed how Rhodey’s been acting weird lately?”

She nods. “I think that’s something that you should talk to him about.”

He nods. “I’ll talk to him when he gets here.”

Moments later, Rhodey walks into the room with three sodas and an envelope addressed to Tony. “Read it later,” Rhodey says. “It’ll explain everything you need to know.”

Tony slowly nods at him.

* * *

Tony sits on his desk in his office, Rhodey’s letter in his left hand. The hands shake as he reads the letter to himself. He can feel dread coming from his bones, and his stomach is going insane like it's trying to escape. 

_ Dear Tony,  _

_ First of all, I love you; I love you more than anything. Okay, maybe except my ma, but you know what I mean. Which is why it was hard for me to write this, but it’s even harder to say to your face. Let’s face it, Tones, I’m a coward.  _

_ I know the truth about your parents. I know how they died, and I’m sorry you had to find out this way. The Winter Soldier killed them; he was under HYDRA. I could sit here and tell you how many times I wanted to just blurt it out-- _

He stops reading and starts running straight to Rhodey’s room. When he arrives, he notices that his room is now empty, with no trace of him or his belongings. 

Rhodey had _left him_. 

“You fucking promised me,” Tony says to the nothingness. His hands tremble, his heart rate beating like its first place in a race, and his voice grows louder. “YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME!” 

He’s really wishing the Nat hadn’t left to see Rogers, but he’s not cruel; he’s going to let her see her friends. She deserves that much. 

Rhodey left. Tony’s alone. He knew that it was bound to happen. 

“You should’ve said goodbye…"

* * *

It’s been weeks since Rhodey left and Nat’s still gone. He thinks she’s gone for good, too. Bottles of vodka are scattered everywhere and he has one in his hand, half empty. Months ago, he thought that recovery was doable. 

Now it looks impossible.

"Tony." A familiar voice calls from behind. It's not Rhodey, so he ignores it. After what feels like a second, the voices calls him again. 

*

*

*

*

"Tony, I'm here."


End file.
